The Unopened Letter
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: Richard is hired to investigate a certain assistant. But now a corpse, a two brothers, and an unopened letter spell a complete different case for Conan. Harley Hartwell can't be good either!


This is just a spur of the moment thing. I'll be surprised if I actually even finish this. Oh no... I'm talking to my self ::sigh:: Sorry for my lame Japanese names, I'm not gonna get a dictionary for just a fan fiction.

* * *

**_The Unopened Letter_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

_/ Once upon a windowsill_

_I came across something weird_

_It was not enexpected_

_But still it I feared,_

_It was a letter from a friend_

_Who wanted nothing more_

_Than to have my dead body_

_Lying limply on the floor,_

_I saw the letter but shuttered not_

_And didn't shed a tear_

_Let the killer come and get me_

_I'll embrace him with no fear! /_

__

_

* * *

_

__

It's been a boring day at the Moore Detective Agency. A case had just come and gone the previous day. Some frustrated wife had killed her husband for having an outside affair. Their daughter almost got the blame but 'Richard' exposed the real killer.

Speaking of Richard, he slept soundly on his desk. The detective drooled on his papers is his sleep, they just happened to be lottery tickets. Every so often he'd say things in his sleep like: ' I'm the world renounded detective Richard Moore!' or ' Hey beautiful, did you know I'm the Richard Moore?'

His daughter Rachel, who is mmost unlike her father, was very responsibly taking care of Conan. Rachel and the _little _boy were currently locked in a game of American chess. Rachel searched the board intensely for a move, but Conan, however, looked like he'd prefer to go to sleep.

He leaned back on his chair and let his drop loosely to the ground. The boy put his head to the back of the hair.

" Come on, Rachel. You taking a million years." Conan complained. He had gotten used to talking like an eight year old by now. It really bothered him sometimes to be in this little body. He couldn't be with Rachel, he got no respect, was treated like a little kid, and he couldn't reach the top shelf of anything.

" Chess is a game of _patience _and _strategy_, Conan." Rachel forced through gritted teeth. She was obviously mad about losing to a child in chess. " Aha!" Rachel exclaimed victoriously and moved her knight. " Beat that, Conan!"

She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air confidently. Rachel half-expexted Conan to be mad at her move but he didn't even look at the board. Conan moved a rook with his foot into his desired spot.

" Checkmate." The pint-sized detective stated tiredly. Conan closed his eyes as Rachel gawked at the board.

_I hate boardgames. _He decided indefinately.

" But... How did you...Without even looking!" Was all Rachel could muster in her current state. Her shocked face turned into a clod stare. " You cheated, didn't you?"

Rachel turned up to Conan. He didn't answer, just snored. _He's asleep. _She thought with motherly affection. But no sooner had she moved toward Conan to take him to bed did the house ring with the 'ding-dong' of the doorbell.

As if a cue, Conan jumped from his sleep to answer the door. Rachel heard the piter-patter of his feet as they beat against stairs. Conan must have opened the door because she heard a deep-voiced greeting.

" Hello, little boy." Is exactly what was said. The voice was kind and friendly but sounded awfully hollow.

Like and actor not so enthisiastic about a specific line.

Rachel stepped into view of the door. A rather big man was in the doorframe. He sported a fine buisiness suit, seemingly made specifically for him. His hair was combed over to hide his hairloss. Which is graying on his head a large beard. The man had a pair of large glasses under a bigger pair of sunglasses. His skin was spotted white in a few visible location like a rash.

" You know if you wore red and your hair was white that you'd look like Santa Claus." Conan informed the man with a child's innocence. The man smiled, not mad at all. " Why is your skin all blotchy?"

" My skin isn't blotchy." He corrected the little detective. " It's just sunscreen, I'm not a big fan of sunburn and bright light."

Conan nearly opened his mouth but it was covered quickly by Rachel. She had a fake smile and her eyebrow twitched.

" Conan, that was very rude. He does not look like Santa Claus." Rachel stressed her words. When she finished with him she turned to the man. " Hello, I'm Rachel Moore and this little guy is Conan Edogawa." She said pointing to the child. " How can I help you?"

" I was hoping to hire your father." He replied. " I heard the famous detective Richard Moore was for hire at the moment, or is he out on a case?"

" Nope! Richard's upstairs!" Conan enthusiatically showed the man the door upstairs. The man nodded thankfully and followed Conan up. Rachel stood at the front door with a slight scowl.

" Conan acts like he's the one solving the cases." Rachel muttered and sooned followed.

* * *

" So you want me to investigate you assistant?" Richard repeated. He had woken up when the group entered the 'office'. The detective still seemed semi-conscience but was still able to mimic like a parrot.

" That is correct." The man said. The man had introduced himself as Mr. Yoshayuri of Yoshayuri Industries. Yoshayuri's business is a large recording studio started by the man's father. " I belive he is selling secret business information to rivals."

" Then just fire him." Richard yawned, aching to get back to his nap. Richard just skimmed mindlessly through the files Mr. Yoshayuri gave him to look professional.

Mr. Yoshayuri's finger twitched but no one noticed but Conan, who looked to have made a mental note.

" I cannot fire him for...certain reasons." The man gave a suspicious answer. His hand went to his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He skimmed through some photos until he came to a specific one. Mr. Yoshayuri pulled out the photo and placed it in front of Richard. " This is my assistant."

" Why do you keep a photograph of your aassistant in your wallet?" Richard asked. He examined the person in the picture. It was a tall, slim man with glasses. Mr. Yoshayuri's assistant had a haircut as if someone put a bowl on his head and cut around the edges.

" Well, uh...um...personal reasons." Was his only response. Mr. Yoshayuri stood up from his seat. He gave a liitle bow and left the office of Richard Moore.

" That was peculiar." Richard stated offended. He raised his eyebrow at the photo. It seemed to be cut from another larger photograph. The edges wore torn, quite obviously to have been ripped off in a hurry.

" Well, Dad, are you going to take the case?" Rachel asked curiously. His daughter took a peek at the photo while he looked to comtemplate his answer.

" OF COURSE!!!" Richard beamed a rather large smile. " This guy is freakin' LOADED!!!"

* * *

" I can't believe he lives all the way out here." Richard complain like a small child. " I hate driving. Especially two-hundred miles! It's all easy for him cause he has a jet while we're stuck in a taxi! Do you know how much this is going to cost?!"

Rachel ignored her father's incoherent babbling and listened to the news on the radio. Conan sat on her lap because of the little room of the taxi. The boy had earphones on his ears and a walkman in his hand. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

" I'm walking on sunshine..." Conan sang under his breath. He shook his head from side to side like a bobbel-head.

" Tomorrow rain is at one-hundred percent possibility. So where ever you are do not forget your unbrella folks!" The newscaster spoke with a monotone.

" Eh, it dat it?" Asked the cab driver with a foreign accent. He spoke of a giant mansion not but a mile away. It shone with excellence seen only by those of the rich. At the sight of the mansion, Richard smiled.

" Forget the costs! When I solve this case I'll be dirty, stinkin' rich." The detective saw a obviously fake future, but by now everyone had learned to keep the mouth shut.

" If you gonna forget da costs den I wanna good tip." The driver informed the unlistening Richard.

" Welcome to my manor!" Mr. Yoshayuri greeted. His skin was again covered in sunscreen. Richard didn't hear, but he did observe the estate. Tennis courts were visible to the left and a swimming pool to the right.

A man stood by his side dressed in a fancy tuxedo. It was a old man with white hair and a finely trimmed moustache. You could easily deduce him to be a butler.

Conan saw movement near the swimming pool. It was a man that was rather poorly dressed. He turned toward Conan. The man must have saw him because he ran the opposite direction.

_That was rather odd. _Conan thought. _I guess this is not going to be a boring case._

__

__

_

* * *

_

__

The group of Conan, Richard, Rachel, and the butler identified as Beaumont were led by Mr. Yoshayuri. He brought them to a room, by the looks of it, his study. There are already a man and a woman in the room. A young man looked out a window in a corner.

The man sitting in a chair looked very tired and fatigue. His face rested on his hand lazily. He had brown, untamed hair that seemed to go where ever it felt. When he opened his eyes he revealed them to be a green shade.

" Hello," He yawned. " My name is Tai Yoshayuri. Pardon my sleepiness, I was up all last night."

" Indeed," Clarified Mr. Yoshayuri. " This is my oldest son, and this is my daughter Yuri."

" That is me," The woman replied. " My name is Yuri Azura. I work at Yoshayuri Industries with Pop and my brothers. Tai, here, and me are involved in the actual recording. Pop and my non-present brother Connor are the head."

" She is correct, too. Also, the man in the corner is another detective I hired." Mr. Yoshayuri explained. " Boy, why don'y you introduce yourself to the great Detective Moore."

" I would, but..." A familiar voice started. " we've already met."

He stepped out of the shadows to shock the Moores and Conan. Richard and Conan both pointed and shouted.

" Harley Hartwell! What is he doing here?!"

" Now now," Mr. Yoshiyura stopped the arguement starting. " Let's all get to know each other over dinner."

Everyone just nodded or mumbled in reply.

" Then it's settled. Let's have dinner." Mr. Yoshayuri motioned to follow him.

Conan looked back at Harley.

_This definately isn't going to be boring._

__

* * *

__

How did you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me if you liked it, and if you flame...well...then your just asking for it.


End file.
